


Birthday Gift

by h3ymama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cupcake and Icings, F/M, Happy Birthday Young K, Music Studio Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ymama/pseuds/h3ymama
Summary: Younghyun's been busy working endlessly in the studio, writing songs for their comeback. Too busy, he's in the studio instead of celebrating his birthday with his family and friends. You decide to pay him a visit and give him the best birthday gift of his life.





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story is solely the author's work of fiction and does not in any way represent the real Young K of Day6.

_Dum dum dum dum_

Young K plucks his bass guitar, uninspired. It's the riff of an old song, an unreleased one, that hadn't passed the CEO's screening. Well technically speaking, it had. The big boss called it an "okay" song, but the composer is a perfectionist. Young K doesn't write okay songs, he writes amazing ones. Ones that their boss would want listen to twice, ones that would win them Best Band Performance awards. He needs to stop dwelling on that rejection, get to writing a new one, a new hit song. That or they're not getting a comeback. No, it's not an option. They're making a comeback.

_Dum dum dum dum_

He plucks again, then stops to think. He changes up the riff. He scribbles it down, decides it sounds okay. _Okay_. The lead of his pencil snaps.

 _Fuck!_ He crumples the paper and aims for the figurine of a fox on the desk.

"Baby, it's okay..." He doesn't notice you entering, coming up from behind him, covering his eyes with your hand.

"Babe..."

He feels your other hand wrap around his fist, loosening it up, until he drops the paper to the floor.

"You forgot to lock the studio, I figured I'd sneak in."

"If he finds out..."

"Don't worry about that, I locked the door."

He chuckles, pulling on your hand, but failing to remove it; you, having to put in a lot of effort to resist his strength.

"No peeking," you whisper in his ear. "I don't want you spoiling your surprise."

"You're making me curious..."

"If you cheat, you're not getting your gift. So keep your eyes closed."

He nods. You take your hand away, making sure he has his eyes closed as you set his bass guitar aside.

All set.

"Happy birthday Younghyun. Open your eyes."

He opens them eagerly, only to be met with a flying cupcake. It hits him square on the nose, leaving a trail of icing on him as the cupcake tumbles down to his pants.

"Did you like your surprise?" You laugh heartily, slapping your thigh like you've pulled off the funniest slapstick comedy of all time.

He doesn't reply, but his face speaks volumes—unamused, annoyed. A look that used to scare you, back when you didn't know how to handle him.

He tries to get up, but you push him back down, trapping him in his chair, both your hands gripping the armrests. "Are you angry?" You pout.

"Not now." he answers flatly.

"You look mad..."

"I said-"

"Kang Younghyun." You lick icing off his nose. "A wonderful son. Brian Kang to his closest friends.

"Young K, bassist, vocalist, composer. Passionate, talented, hardworking." You lick the icing beneath his lips. "A sex symbol. He has all the ladies screaming for his attention." You lick icing off his shirt. "But I hear there's only one person who owns his heart." On your knees before him, you lick the icing on his pants. The cupcake twitched in its place. "I wonder who could that be..." You bite the cupcake.

"Whoever she is, Younghyun is one hell of a lucky guy..." He grins, pulling you up and pushing you against the mixing console, the remainder of the cupcake falling to the ground.

"I've always wanted to do it here..." You whisper in his ear as you wrap your arms around his neck, hand traveling up his nape, running through the long part of his mullet, pulling, making him groan. He knows well enough how much you hate it, even threatening to cut it off once during an argument, but he has no idea how much you're loving it on him today, and maybe for the rest of the days. That you grabbing his hair and hurting him that way was in an act of lust rather than in hate. "I want to ignite your passion, spark some inspiration in you. Make you write a song about me, about love. Enough about heartbreak Younghyun-ah..." You accentuate the _ah_ with a breath of hot air in his ears, making him shiver. He doesn't break away from you, like he's expecting more. You grin, a smile he doesn't see, the tease loving it when he's being teased. You indulge him, licking his ear's helix down to the lobe, until you reach his small hoop earring, playing with it with your tongue, before tugging on it with your teeth.

"Fuck babe, I'm not gonna be able to finish what I'm doing if you keep this up."

"Oh, I don't intend on stopping... Go ahead and continue whatever you were doing, I'll be right here doing my own thing too." You let go of him and reach for the box of cupcakes.

"What are you up to, you little imp?" He laughs nervously as he watches you dip your forefinger into one of the leftover cupcakes, coating it with icing. You bring it to his lips only to take it away when he's about to lick on it. You smirk, a sultry look on your face. Not taking your eyes off of him, you lick off the icing yourself, sucking on your finger for good measure.

"You're getting better at this." He playfully grabs your wrist and pulls you to him.

"Well I learned from the best," you speak against his lips.

You take some icing on the cupcake again, but this time, you paint it on Younghyun's lips, before putting your finger in his mouth. Your eyes devour the sight before you, Younghyun sucking your fingers one by one. You can't help but lick your lips and moan at the way he's eating you all up, his eyes never leaving you, feral, hungry for more. He suddenly removes your fingers from his mouth and kisses you hard. He slants your face to gain better access to your lips, as if he's about to eat it as well. He pushes his tongue into you, thick and wet, the taste of icing still lingering, delightfully sinful.

He continues, moving down to your neck, his hands eagerly taking off your clothes.

"Fuck." He suddenly stops. "You didn't..."

Wearing only your white shirt, your jacket already discarded on the floor, your pert nipples stood out.

Younghyun's eyes glinted with desire.

"S-Surprise!" you manage to say, breathing heavily, as he doesn't waste a second in removing your shirt and ravishing your breasts, diving between the mounds—tongue on flesh. He circles your areola with his tongue, before enclosing a nipple in his mouth, breath so hot, you don't even have time to process that because he's already sucking hard.

"Younghyun-ah," you call out his name, arching your back, both hands pushed against the table as leverage, filling his mouth as he continues to suck on your breasts.

He doesn't let up, where his mouth would occupy the other, the other breast he would attend to with his skilled hands. Your cries of pleasure filling the entire studio.

"Choose a finger," he whispers as he unzips your pants, removing it hastily with your underwear.

"You don't have to do this babe. It's your birthday not mine..."

You wrap your arms around his neck, knowing what's about to follow will be the death of you.

He lifts you easily to the edge of the mixing console, your naked body on display for him. His eyes are devouring you, hungry for your flesh. He kisses you on the mouth, bites your lower lip and pulls, teeth dragging it, until he lets go. "I'm going to make you sing for me baby," he whispers.

He hugs you, looping his left arm around your neck, and little by little inserts his middle finger inside of you. "Hyun..." you whine, burying your head on his shoulder, your own fingers digging into his back seeking some form of purchase. You shiver, a hot sensation coursing through your body. A moan escapes your lips as he begins using this thumb to massage your clit, heightening your senses even further.

"Oh god, yesss... Don't stop babe, that feels so good..." You purr, hands grabbing onto his hair.

He pushes his middle finger to the hilt. You gasp. His stubby finger which he uses to pluck and finger his bass with, buried deep inside you, curling to reach within your walls.

"Jesus fucking christ y/n, you're so wet..."

"I-I know..." you say, breathless out of lust, as you squirm, trying to push him deeper inside you. "Why don't you finger me like you do your bass Young K."

The bassist didn't need to be told. He removes his middle finger and slips in another one, a shorter but thicker digit.

"Your favorite finger babe..."

He pushes his forefinger to the hilt and curls it inside, just like what he would do with his bass. He catches your mouth, swallowing the noises coming out of your lips, kissing you hard, licking and biting, as he fucks you with his fingers, pushing it in and out, thumb rubbing your clit relentlessly. It has you mewling and purring, fingers running though his hair, clawing his back.

"Babe, I think you're ready..."

In a sudden move, he slots both his fore and middle finger inside of you, scissoring his way in. Caught by surprise, you moan loudly, back straining. He takes matters into his own hands, lying you down on the console.

"Jesus y/n, so loud..."

You cover your mouth with one hand, suddenly self-concious, but the other is on his hand, urging him to go faster.

"Younghyun, I'm almost there, don't stop please..." you try to enunciate every word, making sure he hears you, as you fought for your sanity.

"Babe, faster! Pleaaase... Harder..." You bite and lick your lips, fighting the temptation to scream.

The sensations of his fingers moving inside of you and the knobs and buttons digging into your back, was becoming all too overwhelming, that you're unable to distinguish pain from pleasure any longer.

Younghyun spurred on by your words ups his pace, pumps faster, harder, curling his fingers inside you.

You feel your inner core tighten, that sensation that aches to be satisfied. Younghyun can feel it too, the way you're becoming slicker, a sloppier sound coming from each movement his fingers make, your walls spasming around them.

He works faster, each thrust causing your hips to buck, the momentum building up, faster and faster, until you're crying out from pure ecstasy, shutting your eyes from the sheer bliss of finding release, seeing an explosion of stars, if that even makes any sense.

He swallows hard, biting his lips, mesmerized as you lay infront of him, breathing ragged.

"Babe, you're spoiling me too much, I forgot for a minute whose birthday it was today." You gather your composure before hopping off the console and into his arms, catching him off guard with a kiss. "Do you want the real present now?"

"There's more?" He chases after your lips as you pull away.

You distract him with kisses as you unbuckle his belt, biting his lips as you're pulling the zipper down. "Anything to make you happy baby," you whisper, as your hand inches its way down his boxers, palming him, his dick turgid.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Younghyun asks in a small voice, confused, as you take another cupcake in your other hand.

Before you lose courage, you get down on your knees and without preamble pull down his pants and boxers.

You look up at him. He's watching you wide eyed, as you take a generous amount of icing from a cupcake. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he utters as you lather it onto his dick.

"Happy birthday, big boy."

You lick his dick, beginning from the base, then onto the parts with icing, stopping at the top, licking the slit with a bit of precum.

Younghyun's knees almost buckle, the pleasurable sensations all too much.

"Nuh uh, Kang Younghyun, you don't want to do that, help me out here..."

He attempts to straighten up, grabs ahold of the head of his bass guitar to balance himself. You continue, licking off whatever was left of the icing on his dick, eating it as you listened to him groaning and cursing. When you're done, you hold onto his ass and carefully swallow him, relaxing your mouth as you take in whatever you can, because damn your man is huge. Too huge, you couldn't accommodate everything but it'll have to do.

With your muscles relaxed, you begin to bob your head up and down in slow motions, a deep breath as you'd go down, trying not to gag against his twitching dick, sucking on the head everytime you'd come up for air. Younghyun's own lips were busy chanting your name. The next thing you know, his hands are on your hair. You know what he wants to do, but he doesn't push you, letting you suck his dick at your own pace.

You grab his ass, squeezing it one last time before dropping your hands to your sides. You look up into his hooded eyes, blown with passion. He takes the hint, knows you're doing this for him.

"My pleasure..."

Ever so slowly he pushes your head towards his dick. You relax your gag reflex further, eyes watering, saliva gathering at the corner of your lips, but the moment the head hits the back of your throat, Younghyun's cry of pleasure makes it all worth it. You hold onto his thighs to support yourself, as you allow him to continue fucking your mouth as he pleases.

He slides his dick in and out your mouth a couple of times, crying out repeatedly in ecstasy, like a mantra.

But then he suddenly pulls out and pulls you up. Sits you on the console again.

"Why'd you stop baby? Was I doing it wrong?" You search his eyes for an answer but he kisses you instead, full on the mouth, your tongues clashing against each other. You catch your breath as he ravishes your neck with his lips, your hands all over his hair.

"Dear god, not at all. You did a wonderful job babe," he says as he pulls away. "But I want to be inside of you... I want to feel you."

"Ah, yes... Yes, of course. Your wish is my command Kang Younghyun."

You flinch, the buttons hurting your ass, as you move on top of the mixing console, but you're too aroused you can't be bothered telling him. You open your legs wide and in one quick motion, he shoves his dick inside you.

"Ahhhhhh..." you cry out, his dick so hot and big, yet it fits perfectly. You don't even have time to analyze all the delicious sensations going through you because the moment he adjusts himself inside you, he begins to move.

Hands on your hips, he pulls out slowly, then rams his dick inside of you, pulling out, only to rub the head on your clit, before penetrating you again.

Then he snaps. He begins fucking you with fervor, pushing in and out incessantly.

You thank the heavens the studio is soundproof, as you pant and moan, every thrust a combination of pain and pleasure as you become more sensitive to the buttons jutting out and prodding you.

"Ow Younghyun, yes! Ouch! More! Please..."

He notices you shifting in your position, crying out in pain.

"Babe, I'm so, so sorry! I forgot. Here let me do something about it."

He lifts you up, hands beneath your thighs, supporting your entire weight with his strong arms. Straddling him, he drives into you again, hitting your core in one swift motion, having you cry out and arching your back.

His mouth is all over your bare torso, attending to your other needs as he continues pounding into you, standing, spreading your ass to get better access to you, each movement so powerful you feel like you're going to explode.

"Younghyun-ah, keep going, keep going! Don't stop baby! Please, don't stop..." Your cries of passion filled the studio like a sweet symphony.

Younghyun moves, brushes past an acoustic guitar, until he hits a dead end. He begins to move faster, fucking you harder, using the wall behind you to his advantage. You hold onto his shoulders, whimpering with every jerk of his hips. He pushes and pulls a few more times until he grows taut, his cries mingling with your moans as the both of you come together, blacking out for a fraction of a second, your very own taste of heaven on earth.

You place a gentle kiss on his lips as you recover, resting your head on his broad shoulder, fingers playing with his mullet. "I hope I made you forget about your worries, even for a while..."

"This might be the best birthday gift I've ever received yet." He kisses you on the shoulder. "I think you've ignited something in me..."

"Really?!" You eagerly bounce in his arms, forgetting he's still inside of you, jerking his dick accidentally.

"Fuck." The both of you groan in unison.

"I'm sorry!"

"Babe, if we have another go I just might be able to write more songs to last a lifetime."

"Younghyun!"

"I'll let you hear the new song I have in mind..." he teases in a sing-song voice.

"How can I ever resist you?" You pout and peck him on the lips. "I love you Younghyun-ah..."

"I love you too babe."

"Happy birthday."


End file.
